Вы видите поле боя
by petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "You See the Battlefield" за авторством Andy Hood (/u/2635936/AndyHood) Судьбы людей переплетаются иногда причудливым образом. Джону Ватсону с самого начала было предначертано познакомиться с братьями Холмс.
1. Глава 1

Майкрофт дышал неглубоко, боль в сломанных ребрах ничего иного не позволяла. Прошло уже две недели, как его захватили в заложники, две недели с тех пор, как произошло нападение на конвой с инспекцией по военным базам, к которому его вынудили присоединиться. И только сейчас на него снизошло понимание, что это была ловушка — способ выманить его из Англии туда, где он окажется более уязвим к нападению. Должно быть, произошла утечка — только так кто-то мог узнать, что базу инспектирует не Джеймс Картер, а Майкрофт Холмс.

Он лежал на боку, на голых камнях пещеры, где скрывались его тюремщики; хотя, судя по разговорам, они собирались скоро передать его человеку, который все это и организовал. Майкрофт не знал, кто это. За подслушанные во время и после избиений разговоры, никто ни разу не упомянул его имени, как будто они боялись его даже произнести. Майкрофт осторожно прижался лицом к полу, камень приятно холодил распухший глаз и смягчал боль. Он сильно подозревал, что сейчас его не узнал бы в лицо даже Шерлок. Все тело из-за ежедневных избиений казалось одним сплошным синяком, покрытым ссадинами и порезами.

Его мысли вернулись к младшему брату. Он очень надеялся, что Шерлок оставался чист и следовал назначенному протоколу. Ему нельзя возвращаться к наркотикам, у него слишком блестящий ум, чтобы тратить его впустую. Что бы Шерлок ни думал, Майкрофт всегда неустанно о нем волновался и искренне хотел для него самого лучшего. Между ними выстроилось слишком много непроходимых стен, небольшие обиды копились и со временем привели к сильному ухудшению отношений. Майкрофт скучал по тому Шерлоку, который так часто смеялся и обожал его, своего старшего брата. Который прибегал к нему в комнату, когда снился плохой сон, и просил рассказать на ночь сказку. Однако младший похоронил этого счастливого мальчика под толстым слоем цинизма и высокомерия, и навесил на себя ярлык социопата. Шерлок прятал себя от мира, который совершенно его не принимал. Ему пришлось нести эту ношу одному, без всякой помощи, ибо сам Майкрофт был слишком занят своими проблемами и не видел, что мир делает с его младшим братом. Где-то в глубине души мелькнула мысль, а будет ли тот вообще горевать из-за его, сейчас очень вероятной, смерти? Или будет только рад избавиться от назойливой неприятности, каковой он считал Майкрофта. Только здесь, на каменном полу пещеры, Майкрофт и мог мысленно задержаться на этих вопросах, при любых других обстоятельствах он бы просто не посмел о них думать. Обычно он, как знаменем, размахивал словами отца, что неравнодушие — это не преимущество, а сантименты делают человека слабым. И только сейчас он позволил себе все эти чувства, присущие остальным представителям человечества.

Он настолько потерялся в своих мыслях, что даже не услышал, как в его пещеру вернулись тюремщики, и осознал это, лишь когда его схватили чьи-то грубые руки. Они вздернули его на ноги и набросили на голову мешок, хотя в последнем и не было необходимости. Пока они шли к выходу пещерного лабиринта, он насчитал три поворота налево и два направо. После прохладной пещеры горячий сухой воздух пустыни стал для него настоящим шоком. Майкрофта бесцеремонно толкнули на колени и сдернули с головы мешок. От яркого света голову пронзила острая боль.

Он невольно зашипел и скосил взгляд, пытаясь приспособиться к внезапной перемене освещения. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, но в итоге он все же сумел осмотреть окрестности. Как он и предполагал, он находился в горах, напоминающих гряду Тора-Бора. Вокруг стояло человек пятнадцать, мужчины, все вооружены крупнокалиберными винтовками. Майкрофт сосредоточил свое внимание на стоящем перед ним человеке, вероятно, предводителе. Тот улыбнулся Майкрофту акульей улыбкой, после чего заговорил, даже не потрудившись перейти на английский, ибо знал, что пленник способен его понять и без этого.

— Добрый день, мистер Холмс. Я — Раза, и я предлагаю вам шанс на спасение. Вы очень могущественный человек с большими связями по всему миру. Сотрудничайте со мной, и я не стану отдавать вас Пауку. И поверьте, мистер Холмс, мое предложение вам более чем великодушно.

— Боюсь, у нас с вами разные понятия о великодушии, — по-английски сухо ответил Майкрофт.

Раза захохотал, словно тот сказал нечто очень забавное.

— Я слышал, что вы — умный человек, мистер Холмс. Отказываться с вашей стороны было бы очень неблагоразумно. Паук куда более жестокий человек, чем я. Если вы согласитесь, мы оба извлечем выгоду, а как только все закончится, я вас отпущу.

Майкрофт не сомневался, что Раза лжет, и Раза знал, что Майкрофт это понимает.

— Не отпустите. Так что я вынужден отклонить ваше предложение, — ответил Майкрофт, мысленно готовясь к ответному гневу. И тот не замедлил последовать. Раза вспыхнул от ярости и резко кивнул. Бандит, что стоял ближе всего к Майкрофту, ударил его по лицу прикладом винтовки, и Майкрофт потерял сознание еще до того, как его тело коснулось земли.

Раза впился взглядом в скорчившееся на земле тело и гаркнул остальным:

— Тащите его обратно!

Несколько человек немедленно кинулись исполнять приказ и потащили бессознательное тело обратно в пещеры. Остальным же было приказано рассаживаться по машинам — настало время встретиться с людьми Паука, и как только Майкрофт Холмс окажется в его паутине, он очень пожалеет, что не принял столь благосклонного предложения.

Джон пристально разглядывал лагерную стоянку. Когда он наткнулся на это логово террористов, то первым делом мысленно выругался. Из-за того, что его отряду дали приказ рассеяться и затем отправляться на юг, он оказался здесь в полном одиночестве. Вот "повезло" так "повезло". Из пещеры показалась группа мужчин, и Джон обратил внимание, что одного, с мешком на голове, буквально тащили волоком. Джон опять нырнул за камень, подозревая, что сейчас может оказаться свидетелем казни. Он не смел больше выглядывать, но напряженно прислушивался к голосам, доносимым ветром. Распознать местный диалект было несложно, но потом он буквально похолодел, ибо до него донесся и английский выговор. Джон все же рискнул слегка выглянуть из-за камня, и отыскал глазами мужчину, силой поставленного на колени. Тот был весь покрыт кровью, грязью и ранами. Лицо изуродовано ссадинами и синяками. Он был бледен — не только от отсутствия загара, но и определенно из-за потери крови. Джон быстро определил источник кровотечения: на бедре пленника виднелось кровавое пятно, и вся брючина пропиталась кровью. Скорее всего, кровотечение, пусть и ослабевшее, все еще продолжалось. Не говоря уже о том, что из многочисленных ран, покрывавших торс пленника, тоже сочилась кровь

До Джона снова донесся голос англичанина, и один из террористов тут же рванулся вперед, ударил пленника в лицо прикладом. Тот тяжело рухнул на землю, и его снова потащили в пещеры. Все снаружи пришло в движение, напоминая растревоженный улей: террористы носились по лагерю и забирались в машины. Человек — судя по отдаваемым приказам, предводитель — и еще пара-тройка человек сели последними, и машины тронулись с места, направившись на восток. В логове осталась лишь горстка боевиков, призванная защищать пещеры и присматривать за пленником.

Джон посмотрел на солнце. На то, чтобы добраться к месту сбора, у него оставалось не больше трех часов, так что откладывать ничего нельзя. Неизвестно, будет ли эта группа еще здесь, когда он убедит Сэрджа _(Sarge - привычное армейское прозвище, сокращенно от sergeant (сержант) - прим. переводчика)_ сюда вернуться. Судя по тому, что он успел ухватить, террористы явно не планировали здесь больше задерживаться: ящики с оружием и боеприпасами кучей лежали у выхода из пещеры, и Джон не сомневался, что когда предводитель вернется, вся группа тронется с места и переберется в другое убежище. Джон знал, что времени у него мало: пленник проигрывал битву с кровопотерей, а главарю, похоже, было безразлично, умрет заложник или нет, поскольку никто не пытался остановить ему кровь. Да, преимущество явно не на стороне Джона — один против восьми, да к тому же, он планирует атаковать их в их собственном логове. Но он не мог отмахнуться от моральных принципов. Этот человек нуждается в его помощи. Именно об этом думал Джон, медленно, ползком спускаясь к пещере и крепко сжимая в руке браунинг.


	2. Глава 2

Стараясь не задеть по пути ни единого камешка, Джон спускался к пещерам. Если он хочет успешного исхода, надо действовать быстро и осторожно и нейтрализовать все возможные цели. Что было сложно: Джон понятия не имел, насколько разветвлен этот пещерный лабиринт и сколько внутри террористов. Одно неверное движение, и он будет мертв или, что еще хуже, окажется в плену без малейшей надежды на спасение, ибо официально считается, что он в данный момент в 150 милях к северу, на своей базе. Десять минут спустя он наконец ступил на землю и, пригибаясь, добежал до каменной стены рядом с темным проемом пещеры.

Теперь цель была совсем рядом, и его дыхание изменилось, стало ровнее и глубже. Он вошел в состояние, которое сам называл "боевым спокойствием". Оно помогало ему делать неотложные операции, когда вокруг взрывались бомбы и свистели над головой пули. Единственное, что сейчас для него имело значение — это задача, которую предстоит решить. Джон уже осторожно скользил ко входу в пещеру, когда оттуда внезапно выступил человек с автоматической винтовкой. Сделал несколько шагов, остановился. Джон про себя выругался, но в его голове быстро возник план. Он сунул оружие за пояс и напряг мускулы.

Джон бросился вперед и придушил террориста сильным захватом. Тот отчаянно пытался вывернуться и позвать на помощь, но Джон просто крепко обхватил его голову и резко повернул, ощущая, как ломаются кости и рвутся сухожилия. Афганец тут же обвис на нем мертвым весом. Джон перехватил его под мышки и потащил за камни у подножья горы. Убедившись, что тело хорошо спрятано, он снова направился внутрь пещеры, держа в руке пистолет. После иссушающей жары в пещере показалось невероятно холодно, и Джон испытал почти шок от перепада температур.

Он прижался спиной к стенке пещеры, пережидая, пока глаза приспособятся к темноте. Прислушался, но услышал лишь собственное биение сердца. Джон дал себе время приспособиться к ситуации: бушующий в венах адреналин приносил спокойствие, мир вокруг сделался кристально ясным. Когда зрение наконец акклиматизировалось, он медленно двинулся вперед, тщательно выверяя каждый шаг. Он все глубже и глубже входил в пещеру, следуя цепочке ламп, что висели под потолком — таким низким, что Джон мог бы достать их рукой. Сейчас он только радовался своему невысокому росту. Туннель изгибался и уходил в глубину горы, при этом каждые несколько метров в стенах виднелись двери. Джон открывал их подряд: где-то было пусто, в других виднелись какие-то ящики и коробки. В одной, совершенно пустой, посередине стоял стул, вокруг которого — по позвоночнику прокатилась холодная струя — была лужа засохшей крови. Занятый попытками выкинуть из головы ужасающую картину того, что сделали с человеком, который сидел на этом стуле, Джон не услышал тихих шагов за спиной и, развернувшись, к своей полной неожиданности оказался лицом к лицу с одним из боевиков. Долгое мгновение они ошеломленно смотрели друг на друга, но потом рука Джона дернулась, и все понеслось вскачь.

Джон с трудом сдержал крепкое словцо, поскольку боевик что-то завопил и выстрелил в него очередью. О том, чтобы тихо проникнуть внутрь, больше и речи быть не могло, поэтому Джон, не колеблясь, открыл ответный огонь и попытался нырнуть в ближайший дверной проем. Не успел, два автоматных залпа ударили в бронежилет. Джон отлетел к стене, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, ни даже пошевельнуться. Он со стоном съехал по стене на пол и, делая маленькие неглубокие вздохи, быстро ощупал дыры в бронежилете. К счастью, он сразу обнаружил, что жилет спас его от пуль, так что единственное, что требовалось проверять, это сломаны ли ребра или только ушиблены.

Но это могло подождать. Он услышал еще чьи-то голоса, эхом отражающиеся от стен пещерного лабиринта. Плохо, ибо он уже лишился своего преимущества. По грубому подсчету, шесть против одного, и судя по звуку, все — прямо за стеной. Джон выровнял дыхание, сжал в правой руке оружие и быстро высунулся из-за стены. Трижды выстрелил и снова нырнул за стену. Все выстрелы попали в цель — он услышал, как три тела свалились на пол.

Трое готовы, еще трое осталось. Джон понимал, что второй раз этот трюк не удастся, и заставил себя подняться на ноги. У него оставалось две возможности: отступить и надеяться, что можно увести их за собой, либо пойти в лобовую атаку. Оба варианта имели свои минусы, но главным фактором было время. Он понятия не имел, когда вернутся уехавшие боевики — как не знал, насколько тяжело состояние раненого пленника. Кто знает, может, он прямо сейчас истекает кровью. Или боевики вот-вот вернутся, и тогда он окажется под вражеским огнем с двух сторон, а тогда точно ему не выжить. Он перезарядил обойму, готовясь к лобовой атаке.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он шагнул из своего укрытия, выставив перед собой пистолет. Оказалось, что боевики, как идиоты, даже не пытались где-то укрыться, и он положил их всех тремя быстрыми выстрелами. Джон двинулся вперед. Он шел, пока не наткнулся еще на шестерых боевиков — быстро присев, он тоже с ними расправился и опять поднялся на ноги. Постоял несколько минут неподвижно, выжидая, не прибежит ли еще кто-то на звук выстрелов, но ничего так и не дождался. Но расслабляться было еще рано, и он снова продолжил путь.

И через три пещеры он наконец нашел ту, что искал. В ней, как и во всех прочих, стоял полумрак, но посередине пола неподвижно лежало тело. Джон вошел туда, и в нос ударил запах крови и человеческих испражнений. Он быстро присел рядом с лежащим мужчиной и склонился, проверяя жив ли тот.

Майкрофт шел по огромным залам своей ментальной крепости, "чертогам разума", как называл их Шерлок. Таким образом он мог немного отстраниться от боли, но отнюдь не забыть о ней. Стены его форта отдавали красным и пульсировали в такт головной боли из-за полученного удара прикладом. Майкрофт заставил себя отвлечься и сосредоточился на том, что было внутри залов: на воспоминаниях, которые проигрывались на стенах, как в телевизоре. Перед одним он остановился: это было воспоминание о первых, неуверенных шагах крошечного Шерлока, когда он, обойдя родителей, с сияющей улыбкой направился прямиком к Майкрофту. Здесь, в безопасности своего разума, он позволил себе улыбнуться сантиментам, которые тогда отразились на лице младшего брата. Было время, когда Шерлок души в нем не чаял, восхищался и постоянно искал его одобрения. Но потом Майкрофт уехал в университет и почти забыл, что у него есть брат. Не звонил, не писал, даже не приезжал домой на каникулы. И не заметил, как поток писем младшего брата стал иссякать, а потом и совсем прекратился. Когда же он наконец закончил учебу и вернулся домой, Шерлок даже не удостаивал его взглядом и только отпускал презрительные комментарии, когда Майкрофт пытался поговорить с ним. Больше всего он жалел именно об этом — что он позволил брату так отдалиться. Именно поэтому он так редко позволял себе пересматривать воспоминания детства — это было своего рода наказание за то, каким из-за него стал Шерлок. Внезапно он ощутил, что его переворачивают. Тюремщики вернулись, а это означало, что сейчас его доставят к человеку, который все это затеял. Майкрофт решительно захлопнул дверь в комнату воспоминаний и пошел к выходу из своей крепости. Он не станет трусливо прятаться за своим разумом и встретится с врагом лицом к лицу.

Майкрофт резко распахнул глаза и увидел склонившегося над ним солдата, чужие пальцы прижались к шее, проверяя пульс. Майкрофт невольно отдернулся — его мозг еще не успел осознать, что это не кто-то из его тюремщиков. Болезненный стук в висках мешал думать, и единственное, чего хотелось — это бежать. Внезапно теплые руки обхватили его лицо, и Майкрофт увидел самые ярко-синие глаза в своей жизни, смотревшие на него с искренним беспокойством.

— Хэй, все в порядке. Спокойно, — от этого уверенного голоса Майкрофт немного расслабился, а солдат, тем временем, вытащил нож и разрезал путы на руках и ногах Холмса. Чужие руки осторожно перекатили его на спину и потом зарылись в солдатский рюкзак, вытаскивая оттуда аптечку. — Я только хочу проверить, нет ли внутренних повреждений, — успокаивающе произнес тот, медленно приподнимая то, что осталось от рубашки Майкрофта. И обнажив раны пленника, он сочувственно поморщился. — Да, они над вами действительно поработали. — Руки уверенными, но осторожными движениями ощупывали его торс. Майкрофт так замерз, что обычные теплые прикосновения вызывали у него дрожь. — Три ребра сломано: два справа, одно слева и, как минимум, еще два треснули. Я сейчас сделаю пару уколов, чтобы снять начинающееся воспаление, и перевяжу самые плохие раны.

Майкрофт кивнул, глядя как тот наполняет шприц и впрыскивает ему лекарство. После чего добрые руки вновь взялись за работу: принялись уверенно обрабатывать и зашивать раны. Видимо, солдат сделал ему укол морфия, потому что перед глазами все поплыло и единственным, что сейчас удерживало Майкрофта на земле, был его спокойный голос.

— Держитесь, я сейчас вас отсюда вытащу, — уверил светловолосый солдат и успокаивающе посмотрел на бывшего пленника. Забавно, но глядя в его яркие глаза, Майкрофт отчего-то сразу ему поверил. Он ощутил возникающее где-то внутри непривычное чувство доверия и, сдаваясь морфию, снова провалился в темноту.

Радуясь, что мужчина под воздействием лекарств все-таки отключился, Джон быстро закончил накладывать швы и перевязывать раны. Самой плохой оказалась рана в верхней части правого бедра. Ей было уже несколько дней, и перевязали ее отвратительно. Джон видел признаки инфицирования, но почти не сомневался, что если вовремя доставить этого человека в больницу, то он сможет сохранить ногу и поправиться с минимальным для себя ущербом. Остальные повреждения были поверхностными — боевики не стремились убить своего пленника, они только хотели, чтобы он испытывал боль.

По обрывкам одежды Джон видел, что перед ним гражданский, хотя и не знал, как и почему его поймали талибы. Надо поскорее двигать отсюда ноги. Он не знал, надолго ли убралась основная масса боевиков, но определенно желал оказаться отсюда подальше к тому времени, когда они вернуться. Он быстро закончил со своим пациентом и запихнул обратно в рюкзак свои принадлежности, после чего поднял бывшего пленника на руки и, как мог осторожно, взвалил его себе на спину, не обращая внимания на боль в ушибленных ребрах.

Не самое лучшее положение для такого раненого, но оно освобождало Джону правую руку для браунинга. Обхватив второй рукой длинные ноги пострадавшего, он медленно и осторожно двинулся к выходу из пещеры, стараясь держаться поближе к стенам. У самого выхода он остановился, быстро оглядел окрестности и вышел наружу. Судя по положению солнца, он потерял около часа, и надо было поторапливаться, если он хочет успеть на условленное место встречи. Шагать туда было еще прилично. Тихо пробормотав извинения лежащему на его плечах человеку, Джон снова стал подниматься в гору по той же тропинке, с которой сошел на час раньше, и принялся медленно сокращать расстояние между условленным местом встречи и лагерем боевиков, где спустя двадцать минут снова остановились три машины с боевиками.


	3. Глава 3

Солнце начало клониться к закату, а Джон все продолжал свой путь к условленному месту встречи. Он чередовал легкий бег с быстрым шагом, чтобы сберечь силы, но при этом пройти как можно большее расстояние. Он остановился лишь раз, чтобы поменять плечо, на котором он нес раненого, а заодно и проверить его пульс — бывший пленник не подавал признаков жизни, и Джон постоянно проверял, жив ли он. Он целый час поддерживал такой темп и позволил себе немного расслабиться, лишь когда между ним и пещерами оказалось уже достаточно большое расстояние. Страх преследования толкал его вперед, но он чувствовал, что кровь раненого просачивается ему под форму, и решил устроить короткий привал. Нашел небольшое место в тени и начал менять повязки. На этот раз он уже не торопился и тщательно перевязывал все раны. Он так сосредоточился на своей работе, что не заметил, как глаза спасенного дрогнули и раскрылись.

В первый момент Майкрофт решил, что спасение ему приснилось, но он кожей ощущал горячее афганское солнце, чувствовал под руками обжигающий песок и слышал дыхание склонившегося над ним человека. Открыв глаза, он увидел коричневую фигуру в форме — человек аккуратно менял повязки, проверяя раны, и явно не замечал, что пациент пришел в сознание.

Это дало Майкрофту хорошую возможность изучить своего спасителя. Судя по состоянию кожи и тому, что он явно страдал от жары куда меньше, чем сам Холмс, можно было заключить, что добрый доктор здесь уже довольно давно и это его не первая вылазка. Глаза доктора каждые несколько минут "сканировали" окрестности, на пальцах мозоли — значит, не только доктор, но и солдат, который регулярно держит в руках оружие. Военный врач, воин и лекарь, ходячее противоречие — одной рукой жизни спасает, а другой забирает. Человек с сильными моральными принципами, очень верный, его нелегко вывести из равновесия. Трудное детство, но сумел оставить его в прошлом и стать врачом. Пошел в армию, чтобы оплатить обучение, но постепенно полюбил службу. Такого любой бы хотел иметь на своей стороне, он — сильное подспорье любой команде.

Однако, судя по тому, что видел Майкрофт, они были здесь в полном одиночестве. Если бы это была спасательная миссия, то в ней уж точно было бы больше одного человека, да и их бы давно отсюда увезли. Так кто же тогда это человек и почему его спас?

— Вы очнулись, это хорошо, — пробормотал доктор, отрывая его от размышлений. Майкрофт снова встретился с ним глазами. Удивительно, но доктор не дрогнул под его взглядом — взглядом, которого не выдерживали главы государств, монархи и диктаторы, но который этот человек выдержал без проблем, и Холмс испытал еще большее желание узнать, кто же он; узнать все его тайны.

Джон оторвался от осмотра и с удивлением понял, что раненый спокойно его рассматривает, не подавая при этом никаких признаков, что очнулся. В ответ на произнесенную фразу бывший пленник встретился с ним глазами, и Джона поразила сила его взгляда. Эти глаза, несмотря на завесу боли, пронзали его насквозь. Джон никогда такого не видел. Острый, проницательный взгляд, глаза цвета снежной бури, и такие же ледяные.

Он вытащил тонкий фонарик, наклонился и посветил раненому в глаза. Удовлетворенно кивнул: зрачки реагировали нормально. Удар прикладом не вызвал сотрясения мозга, только сломал нос.

— Будет больно, — предупредил Джон и вправил нос, затем залепив его пластырем. Потом стянул с рук перчатки и вытащил откуда-то сбоку флягу с водой.

— Вот, пейте. Нам еще несколько миль до места встречи, а там, я надеюсь, Сэрдж найдет кого-нибудь, чтобы переправить вас в госпиталь и затем вернуть туда, откуда вы, сэр, прибыли, — бессвязно проговорил солдат, поднося флягу к губам Майкрофта и вливая воду в пересохшее горло. Холмс хотел перехватить фляжку и осушить ее разом, но его остановил мягкий голос доктора. — Не так быстро, помедленней, если не хотите заболеть, — он замолчал и потом издал тихий смешок: — Ладно, заболеть еще больше. Боль на каком уровне?

— Переносима, — хрипло выдавил Майкрофт и сильно закашлялся. От дикой боли во всем теле тут же загудела голова, а перед глазами закружились темные пятна. Солдат тут же оказался рядом и поддержал. Холмс порадовался, что тот не пытается его утешить. Он просто молча сидел рядом, пока Майкрофт не привалился к нему в полном изнеможении. Доктор осторожно помог ему лечь на спину, тихо крякнув от боли в собственных ребрах.

Последнее не прошло незамеченным для Майкрофта. Он тут же сосредоточил свой взгляд на докторе и в первый раз заметил на форме три идеально круглых отверстия. Его спаситель тем временем быстро скинул с себя бронежилет, осмотрел его, вытащил изнутри три пули и сунул себе в карман. Затем он задрал на себе форму, и глаза Майкрофта изумленно расширились при виде огромных синяков: самый большой шел почти точно по сердцу, а два других украшали ребра. Доктор принялся себя ощупывать. Казалось, его совершенно не волновало, что не будь на нем бронежилета, то, спасая Майкрофта, он наверняка бы поплатился за это жизнью.

Ощупав себя, Джон лишь подтвердил свой предыдущий диагноз: трещины в двух ребрах, но все остальное просто глубокий ушиб. Завтра он вряд ли сможет согнуться. Решив, что можно обойтись без поддерживающего бинтования, он быстро надел обратно бронежилет и повернулся к спасенному, который, как выяснилось, смотрел на него с явным потрясением.

— Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, — заверил Джон, закрепляя на спине оружие. Майкрофт ничего не ответил. Он видел признаки боли, которую доктор пытался скрыть, и нахмурившись, посмотрел на своего спасителя.

Джон понял, что его слова не прозвучали достаточно убедительно, но он был солдатом и умел задвигать боль на задворки сознания. Поэтому он без единого слова просто наклонился и снова поднял раненого на руки, только уже не пытаясь закинуть себе на спину.

Майкрофт старался держаться и не показывать боли, но тряски при беге выдержать уже не мог. С его губ невольно сорвался жалобный стон. Ему безумно хотелось вновь провалиться в темноту, но он пытался оставаться в сознании. Чувствуя, что проигрывает эту схватку, он ощущал, что куда-то плывет, но все равно упрямо цеплялся на ускользающую реальность. Он постарался сосредоточиться на солдате, который шагал милю за милей и не выказывал признаков изнеможения, хотя нес на руках человека, который был его однозначно выше и тяжелее.

И когда тот вдруг резко остановился, Майкрофт оказался к этому совсем не готов. Он распахнул глаза и понял, что доктор застыл в неподвижности, пристально оглядывая окрестности. Потом тот сжал губы и просвистел первые четыре ноты алфавитной песенки. Через несколько минут прозвучали четыре ответные ноты, и заторможенный мозг Майкрофта наконец осознал, что это обмен сигналами. Они прибыли на условленное место — место встречи отряда его спасителя. На глазах Холмса откуда-то стали появляться мужчины в такой же форме, что и его доктор: в коричневом камуфляже, но без каких бы то ни было знаков отличия. Майкрофт сразу понял, что из них трое американцев, четыре британца и один австралиец.

Джон испытал облегчение, увидев, что все члены отряда на месте и на его докторский взгляд никто не ранен.

— Хорошо, что ты появился, док. А то мы уже почти списали тебя со счетов, — крикнул Зак, не заметив ноши приближающегося Джона. Сэрдж первым заметил у него на руках какого-то человека.

— Черт, где ты его откопал, док? — рявкнул он, привлекая внимание остальных.

Джона тут же окружили его соратники и наперебой стали забрасывать вопросами, таращась на человека в окровавленной одежде. Джон ничего не ответил, только дошел до затененного места, где Джонсон уже расстелил одеяло. Он благодарно кивнул товарищу и осторожно положил раненого, после чего стал осторожно проверять повязки, пока остальные члены отряда толпились рядом. Убедившись, что все нормально, он повернулся к своему командиру.

— Я набрел на него по пути, в пещере, и забрал с собой, — не вдаваясь в детали, спокойно пояснил Джон и взял протянутую ему флягу.

Сэрдж нахмурился, но расспросы прекратил. Он опустился рядом и принялся обыскивать раненого в поисках документов, точно зная, что Джон этим не занимался — доктора куда больше волновали раны пострадавшего. Ему повезло — пальцы нащупали в заднем кармане почти целый бумажник, и он с удивлением обнаружил удостоверение личности правительственного чиновника. И еще сильнее изумился, когда прочел имя спасенного.

Он сдвинул шлем со лба и присвистнул.

— Джон, ты не представляешь, на кого ты наткнулся. Это же Джеймс Картер — один тип из правительства, который пропал две недели назад. Ехал в конвое с проверкой по базам, и на них напали. Все погибли, кроме него. На поиски этого парня выслали целую экспедицию, а ты просто шел и на него напоролся. Ты самый большой везунчик во всем Афгане, — заявил Сэрдж, глядя на склонившегося над пациентом Джона.

— Ну, может, там и была пара-тройка боевиков, но я действительно просто на них наткнулся. Мне и в голову не пришло спрашивать, кто он. Я понятия не имел, что это чиновник, которого все ищут, — честно ответил Джон.

Не балансируй Майкрофт сейчас на кромке сознания, он бы точно разинул рот от удивления. Неужели кто-то мог пойти в пещеру, полную террористов, только ради того, чтобы спасти человека, о котором ему ничего неизвестно? Как такое возможно? Что же это за человек?! Все его наблюдения говорили о полной и абсолютной посредственности, простой аквариумной рыбке, но было в этом докторе что-то, что не укладывалось в такую картину, что-то, отличавшее его от остального примитивного общества. Это расстраивало и одновременно интриговало. Майкрофт дернулся от острой боли в локтевом сгибе, с опозданием поняв, что доктор вкалывает ему наркотик. Он снова встретился с ним глазами и уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить у своего спасителя, кто он, но лекарство уже действовало, и Майкрофта мгновенно унесло в темноту, так и не дав получить ответы.


	4. Глава 4

Джон стоял на коленях около Картера и напоследок его осматривал. По запросу сержанта Уилсона за раненым без всяких вопросов выслали вертолет. Стоило Сэрджу упомянуть имя, как у него тут же потребовали координаты. Он был прав: Картер действительно очень важная персона.

— Как он? — поинтересовался Уилсон, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с Джоном.

— Как и ожидаемо при его травмах. Синяки нормально меняют цвета, и раны в основном не инфицированы. Меня больше всего волнует пулевое ранение в ногу: из-за плохой перевязки рана воспалилась. Его нужно как можно скорее доставить в больницу. Здесь без инструментов я мало что могу сделать.

Уилсон посмотрел на раненого и потом повернулся к доктору.

— Джон, я знаю, что ты рисковал ради него жизнью: я видел пулевые дыры в бронежилете. Но, как ты знаешь, официально нашей миссии не существует. Британское правительство ясно дало понять: нас здесь никогда не было, и формально ты сейчас на базе вместе со своим пятым нортумберлендским. Мне очень жаль, что твой поступок никогда не получит огласки. Армии нужны такие ребята.

Джон кивнул. Сказанное не стало для него сюрпризом.

— Я знаю. И я спасал его не ради признания. Я же говорил: я понятия не имел, кто он, пока ты не нашел его удостоверение. Я увидел его среди боевиков, увидел его состояние и понял, что просто не могу оставить его там. Мне повезло, что основная масса бандитов куда-то умотала на двух машинах, и мне осталось только считанное количество, о которых я позаботился.

Сэрдж издал смешок.

— Честно говоря, док, ты самая благородная личность, какую я когда-либо видел. Мы все перед тобой просто бледнеем.

Джон раздраженно фыркнул.

— На моем месте ты сделал бы то же самое.

Сэрдж только покачал головой.

— Вот тут ты не прав, Джон. Большинство на твоем месте отправилось бы за подмогой и не пошло туда в одиночку. Но только не ты. Уверен, ты тоже об этом думал, но решил иначе, и именно ты его вытащил.

Джон ничего не ответил, но Уилсон заметил, как покраснели кончики его ушей. Скромняга просто молча возился с повязками на груди раненого, и Сэрдж снова издал смешок. Но он понимал, что доктор не станет комментировать последнее утверждение: тот искренне верил, что не сделал ничего особенного. Когда Джон перешел на строевую службу, КАМК _(RAMC (Royal Army Medical Corps) - Королевский армейский медицинский корпус (сокращенно КАМК) - прим. переводчика)_ потерял в его лице отличного доктора.

Размышления Уилсона прервал шум приближающегося вертолета. Сэрдж жестом приказал всем, включая Джона, рассеяться, а сам встал рядом с лежащим без сознания раненым. Шум лопастей постепенно приближался, и наконец из-за песчаной дюны показался силуэт вертолета. Уилсон нацелил на него бинокль и сразу расслабился, узрев на хвосте "птички" британский флаг. Он вышел на открытое место и замахал рукой приземляющемуся вертолету.

К его удивлению, кроме четверых мужчин из "птички" выпрыгнула еще и женщина. Он сразу понял, что она не из военных: длинные волосы, наманикюренные ногти, но от нее исходила такая аура, что чутье подсказывало: на нее можно положиться.

Прибывшие направились прямо к Сэрджу. Подождав, пока они подойдут, он развернулся на каблуках и жестом показал идти следом. По дороге он отрапортовал:

— Ваш человек в стабильном состоянии, но ему здорово досталось. Многочисленные ушибы и огнестрельная рана в бедро с признаками инфекции. В данный момент он под действием обезболивающих.

Когда они подошли к Картеру, один из мужчин — по всей видимости, врач — и женщина опустились около него на колени. Женщина осторожно обхватила его лицо ладонями и что-то тихо пробормотала.

Уверившись, что на него никто не смотрит, Уилсон стал незаметно отступать назад. Чем меньше вопросов, тем лучше для него самого и всего отряда. Он вернулся под безопасное прикрытие скал, где уже ждали его товарищи. Повинуясь молчаливому приказу командира, отряд пустился в обратный путь к месту сбора, откуда их должны были забрать обратно на базу.

Антея смогла отвлечься от Майкрофта только уверившись, что это действительно он — и что он жив. Последние недели она провела на последней проинспектированной Майкрофтом базе и вместе с поисковой командой пыталась вычислить, куда могли его увезти и оставили ли в живых. Тот, кто организовал похищение, оказался очень умен. Он почти не оставил следов и не прислал никаких требований выкупа. После целой недели бесплодных поисков ее надежды начали угасать; она боялась, что им вообще не удастся его найти. И тут внезапно поступил звонок, что Майкрофт найден, и ей оставалось только заскочить в вертолет с личной спецгруппой безопасности Майкрофта и врачом. Она не верила, что это действительно он, думала, что это какое-то уникальное совпадение, просто ошибка — до тех пор, пока не опустилась на колени и, несмотря на покрывавшие лицо синяки, не убедилась, что это действительно Майкрофт.

Прилетевший с ними доктор бормотал под нос, перечисляя травмы, и Антея поежилась, услышав про некоторые из них, потом сжала губы при виде раны в бедре, о которой упомянул сопровождавший солдат. Она обернулась, собираясь спросить его, где нашли Майкрофта, но обнаружила, что рядом никого нет. Тот солдат словно растворился в воздухе. Антея мгновенно оглядела окрестности, боясь, что где-то засели снайперы. Это могла оказаться ловушка.

— Несите его в вертолет! Быстрее! — рявкнула она и посторонилась, освобождая дорогу. Члены спецгруппы тут же подхватили Майкрофта и, пятясь, понесли его к вертолету. Антея тоже к нему попятилась, не переставая вглядываться в окрестности. Она почувствовала себя в безопасности, только когда вертолет наконец поднялся в воздух. Тогда она обняла своего босса и всмотрелась в его избитое лицо. Рядом хлопотал врач, проверяя жизненные показатели и подключая капельницу. Антея подняла голову и посмотрела в окно. Ее глаза выхватили внизу одинокую фигуру, стоящую на большом камне. Человек вскинул руку в прощальном жесте, потом развернулся и исчез в темноте.

Джон издал вздох облегчения и махнул на прощание улетающему вертолету. Теперь этот человек сможет получить необходимый уход и, Бог даст, пережитое в пещерах не оставит ему необратимых последствий. Джон развернулся и пошел вслед за своим отрядом. Ему ничего так не хотелось, как вернуться к своим товарищам и наконец встать под вожделенный прохладный душ.


	5. Глава 5

Голоса болезненно обрушивались на его голову — Майкрофта везли на каталке, доктора выкрикивали приказы сестрам — но ни один из них не принадлежал Его Доктору, человеку, который спас ему жизнь в пустыне. Он обвел глазами окружающую обстановку и наткнулся взглядом на свою ассистентку Антею — той не удалось стереть с лица взволнованное выражение, ее пальцы застыли над клавиатурой "блэкберри".

Майкрофт очень порадовался, что не взял с собой Антею — что ее не было в том конвое. Он содрогнулся при мысли, что бы с ней сталось, если бы она оказалась с ним во время нападения. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы попросить ее найти Доктора — ему необходимо было понять этого человека. Кроме того, он хотел потребовать отчета о Шерлоке. Не сорвался ли тот снова в наркотики? Но язык во рту стал каким-то тяжелым, а губы не желали подчиняться.

Майкрофт хотел перехватить руку врача, подошедшего к нему со шприцом, хотел сказать, что не хочет наркотика: ему было жизненно необходимо ясное сознание. Он — само Британское Правительство и должен получить ответы. Но он сумел лишь слабо дернуть пальцами, пока врач вводил ему в капельницу седативы. Окружающее потеряло четкость и глаза стали закрываться сами собой, несмотря на все усилия держать их открытыми. Он проиграл битву с лекарством и понадеялся, что когда в следующий раз очнется, все станет заметно яснее.

Майкрофт заставил себя раскрыть отяжелевшие веки и быстро оглядел обстановку, пытаясь понять, где находится. Он не знал, что его разбудило, но с удивлением заметил рядом младшего брата. Бледный Шерлок с налитыми кровью глазами пристально смотрел на него. Интересно, кто сообщил ему о госпитализации?

Увидев, что брат очнулся, Шерлок со вздохом произнес:

— Майкрофт, я, конечно, знал, что ты лентяй, но спать три дня подряд — это даже для тебя перебор.

В его голосе звучал привычный сарказм, но было и еще кое-что, чего Майкрофт не слышал с тех пор, как забрали Редберда — переживание.

— Где мы? — спросил он, искренне надеясь, что уже в Лондоне. Он попытался сам это вычислить, но непрерывный поток обезболивающих мешал сосредоточиться на деталях, и он отказался от этого занятия. При этом упустив, как на лице Шерлока на мгновение мелькнуло беспокойство, впрочем, быстро скрывшееся за привычным выражением безразличия.

— Сам не можешь сообразить? Мы в госпитале им. Эдуарда VII и сестры Агнес. Тебя привезли из афганской больницы два дня назад и с тех пор держат на седативах. У тебя сильная потеря крови, много рваных ран, глубокие синяки и ожоги. И это не говоря об огнестрельной ране, переломанных ребрах, трех вырванных ногтях и сломанном носе. Кстати, как ни удивительно, но признаков серьезной инфекции они не обнаружили. Вероятно, там, в пустыне, был компетентный доктор.

— Солдат, один очень глупый солдат, — вздохнул Майкрофт и прикрыл веки, вспоминая безымянного светловолосого парня, спокойно извлекающего три пули из своего бронежилета. Потом он снова открыл глаза, посмотрел на Шерлока, нервно ерзающего на стуле, и поднял бровь, предлагая брату облегчить душу.

— Майкрофт, этого не должно было случиться! Тебя не должны были похищать и две недели держать в заложниках. Ты же "Британское Правительство", у тебя достаточно миньонов, чтобы взять это на себя, — одним духом выпалил Шерлок и рывком подался назад. Майкрофт подумал, что тот, наверное, ждет отповеди. Ждет слов, что сантименты — это признак слабости, урок, который Шерлок это никак не усвоит. Но от осознания, что Шерлок переживает за него, в груди "Снеговика" поднялось какое-то неясное тепло. Несмотря на все допущенные ошибки, где-то в глубине души младшего брата еще оставалась к нему привязанность.

На самом же деле Шерлок пребывал в ужасе. Ему далеко не сразу сообщили, что Майкрофт похищен, но где-то на подсознательном уровне он чувствовал, что что-то не так: ведь он провел под дозой три дня кряду и никто не пришел его вытаскивать. К четвертому дню он уже точно знал, что что-то случилось. Майкрофт никогда столько не выдерживал. К этому сроку его миньоны уже обычно вытаскивали Шерлока из притона и отвозили обратно в квартиру, где его уже поджидал Майкрофт с очередными угрозами упрятать в наркологическую клинику. Поскольку на этот раз ничего подобного не произошло, Шерлок сам вернулся домой и позвонил брату по мобильному — на личный номер для срочной связи.

Его подозрения, что что-то не так, сразу же подтвердились — на звонок ответила ассистентка брата Антея и рассказала о похищении. А так же, что Майкрофт исчез без следа, конвой полностью уничтожен и больше никто не выжил. И не осталось никаких следов, ни одного намека на направление, куда его увезли. Шерлок тогда перебил приличное количество вещей в квартире. Он проклинал себя, что расслаблялся под кайфом, пока его брата захватывали в заложники. Как можно было этого не почувствовать? Он даже не осмеливался продолжать эту мысль — что если бы он не сидел на наркотиках и оттого не был бы сейчас в таком негодном состоянии, то мог бы уже вылететь в Афганистан и помочь в поисках.

Шерлок пытался отбросить эмоции, старался над ними подняться, как всегда учил Майкрофт, но они все равно просачивались, как капли крови. Он изнемогал от чувства вины, но упрямо не поддавался почти непреодолимому желанию уколоться. Он поклялся, что никогда больше этого не сделает — пусть это станет ему наказанием за то, что он подвел брата. Что, если те злые слова, что он в сердцах бросил Майкрофту, окажутся для него последними? Ну почему, почему он позволил тем мелочным обидам себя ослепить? Где-то в глубине души Шерлок знал, что брат не хотел его ранить тогда в детстве, когда уехал в университет и с головой погрузился в новую жизнь. Но Майкрофт целиком и полностью его игнорировал и именно тогда, когда Шерлок больше всего в нем нуждался. Когда писал, умоляя вернуться домой. Когда поддержка была нужна как воздух, ибо он оказался в полном одиночестве во внезапно неласковом мире, и рядом не было ни одного человека, который смог бы его понять. Да, родители старались, как могли, и он сам пытался приспособиться, но он все равно оставался не таким как все, и дети в школе делали все возможное, чтобы он об этом не забывал.

Шерлок уже уверился, что никогда больше не увидит брата, как вдруг позвонила Антея и сообщила, что Майкрофта нашли. Она сказала, что у него обширные ранения, но он в стабильном состоянии и его морем везут обратно в Англию для скорейшего излечения. Она прислала ему электронной почтой перечень травм, и Шерлок пришел в ужас оттого, что пришлось пережить брату. Когда Майкрофта привезли в Лондон, Шерлок уже не отходил от его постели, беспрерывно дежурил в больнице. Видеть брата таким уязвимым... это было неправильно. Обычно он выглядел таким большим и важным, разыгрывая из себя "скромного служащего британского правительства", но каким же он казался маленьким в окружении всех этих машин и трубок. Он проспал двое суток и только на третий день открыл глаза — слегка замутненные от лекарств, но уже без боли.

Шерлок отпустил замечание насчет лени просто, чтобы скрыть свое облегчение. Майкрофт казался растерянным, и Шерлока это сильно обеспокоило. Брат словно не понимал, что с ним происходит, и Шерлок сообщил ему всю необходимую информацию: где он находится и в каком состоянии. Потом передал удивление врачей насчет хорошего состояния ран, и Майкрофт ответил, что это благодаря одному солдату, глупому солдату — но этим словосочетанием можно было описать абсолютно любого военного. С точки зрения Шерлока, не существовало никаких здравых причин идти на войну, и он не понимал, почему кто-то может туда отправиться по собственной воле. Сам не зная почему, он вдруг выдал брату свою тираду и сжался, ожидая язвительных замечаний насчет сантиментов. Но Майкрофт вместо этого шевельнул пальцами и накрыл руку Шерлока своей ладонью. Мир словно споткнулся и замер. В голове Шерлока мелькнуло, уж не вколол ли кто-то его братцу порцию кокаина. Тот никогда не выказывал нежных чувств, всегда был выше этого. Но когда пальцы Майкрофта осторожно сжали руку Шерлока, тот все же рискнул слабо улыбнуться в ответ. Майкрофт посмотрел на него теплым взглядом, и Шерлок понял: он тоже напуган до смерти и очень рад наконец вернуться домой.

Когда Шерлок позволил взять его за руку и даже улыбнулся, Майкрофт испытал бурлящий триумф. В груди зародилась крошечная надежда, что, может быть, когда-нибудь их отношения все-таки смогут действительно восстановиться.

Джон плюхнулся на свою койку, радуясь, что снова вернулся на базу. После этих тайных миссий он всегда с удовольствием возвращался домой.

— Как увольнение? — поинтересовался Мюррей, садясь рядом. В полку считалось, что Джон уходил на несколько дней в увольнение, а в целом — что он вообще не покидал базу. Самой же миссии формально не существовало: о ней знал только ее руководитель и еще несколько человек, знавших о ее существовании, но и только. Излишне говорить, что Джон умел убедительно лгать.

И приятелю он только улыбнулся.

— Убийственно, — сухо ответил он, вспоминая пробитый бронежилет.

Мюррей хихикнул.

— Ладно, можешь не рассказывать. Ты мало что пропустил. Парочку разрозненных перестрелок да впечатляющую картину "Майор Шолто орет на новобранцев". Все как обычно. Хотя теперь, когда ты вернулся, может, он чуток подобреет.

Джон иронично фыркнул и откинулся на спину.

— У майора хватает проблем и без меня, так что сомневаюсь, что одно мое возвращение ему поможет.

Мюррей только закатил глаза и пихнул Джона в плечо.

— Давай, давай, убеждай себя. Всем известно, что ты нравишься Шолто. Черт, да он тебя так уважает! И побольше твоего хочет, чтобы тебя поскорее произвели в капитаны, и ты смог стать его заместителем.

— Как скажешь, Билл, — отозвался Джон. Майор Шолто — не тот человек, чьи чувства легко прочитать, но он был чертовски хорошим командиром. Джон допускал, что тот, возможно, ему симпатизирует, но совершенно не верил, что его собственное отсутствие могло как-то влиять на настроение майора. Но прежде чем Мюррей успел ответить, вышеупомянутый командир появился в дверях казармы.

Джон и Билл поднялись с коек и, когда Шолто подошел к ним, отсалютовали. Майор отсалютовал в ответ и молчаливым кивком приказал "вольно".

— Вижу, вы вернулись к нам целым и невредимым, лейтенант Ватсон, — живо произнес он. Шолто относился к тем посвященным, которые знали, что Джон уходил отнюдь не в увольнение, а на опасную миссию, но больше он ничего не знал.

— Я рад, что вернулся домой, сэр, — честно ответил Джон.

И он действительно это ощущал: радовался, что миссия уже в прошлом, и теперь он с друзьями, в чьи руки он спокойно может вверять свою жизнь. Он вернулся на свое законное место, туда, где чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде, и за патрулированиями, повышением чина и другими боями, он скоро забыл о человеке в пещерах.

Майкрофт же после своего выздоровления делал все, что было в его силах, чтобы узнать имя спасшего его солдата. Но какое бы направление ни принимали его поиски, каждый раз они заходили в тупик. Ни в одном документе не упоминалось, что в тех местах, где нашли Майкрофта, вообще находились солдаты альянса. Майкрофт и Антея были очень разочарованы, что их розыски ни к чему не привели. Шло время, и эта тайна утратила свою первостепенность для старшего Холмса. Он затолкнул ее на задворки сознания и вспоминал о солдате только в те ночи, когда просыпался от своих афганских кошмаров. Но он всегда о нем помнил — даже по прошествии трех лет, когда ему снова пришлось выехать из страны на какую-то встречу. Он не подозревал, что когда вернется, его жизнь сделает крутой вираж, и тот солдат снова войдет в его жизнь.


	6. Глава 6

Черный "таун-кар" с двумя пассажирами плавно вырулил с частного аэродрома и покатил назад в Лондон.

— Ваш брат, как и планировал, переехал на Бейкер-стрит, — сообщила Антея своему боссу.

— Дороговато для него, — глядя в окно, задумчиво произнес Майкрофт. От возвращения домой он испытывал огромное облегчение, просто бальзам на душу. После похищения он возненавидел разъезды. Он знал, что это иррациональное чувство, но каждый раз, когда он покидал Британию, его зажимало в тиски ужаса.

Но сейчас хоть можно не волноваться, что Шерлок снова подсядет на кокаин. После похищения Майкрофта тот больше ни разу не прикоснулся к наркотику. Их отношениям все еще недоставало тепла, но все же они стали намного лучше, чем все предыдущие годы. Майкрофт, правда, по-прежнему волновался за брата. Работа "консультирующего детектива", как ее называл младший, была очень опасна. Шерлок в полном одиночестве бросался в самую гущу событий и, не дожидаясь полиции, вступал в схватки с опасными преступниками. Майкрофт не раз пытался приставить к брату "хвоста", но Шерлок постоянно ухитрялся от него ускользать.

Антея кивнула, не отрываясь от своего "блэкберри".

— Похоже, он нашел себе соседа, чтобы делить квартплату, и кроме того, его домовладелица миссис Марта Хадсон дала ему хорошую скидку. Он помог отправить ее мужа на электрический стул, когда занимался тем делом во Флориде. В данный момент, судя по отчетам, он едет на место преступления, и с ним его потенциальный сосед, — нахмурившись, добавила она.

Майкрофт тоже нахмурился. Брат никогда не брал с собой на место преступления тех, с кем делил — пусть и очень недолго — жилплощадь.

— Вы уже подобрали нам место встречи? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, протягивая руку за подготовленным Антеей досье. И, получив его, поднял бровь — папка оказалась совсем тонкой. Антея с явным раздражением вновь уставилась в телефон.

— Служба безопасности подвела. Мы только в самый последний момент узнали о потенциальном соседе и успели собрать лишь основные факты. Сейчас готовится более подробный отчет, и к окончанию вашего разговора он уже будет готов, сэр. И в службу безопасности мы наберем новый состав.

Майкрофт кивнул, открыл папку и стал читать вслух, несмотря на то, что Антея, разумеется, уже прочла эту информацию.

— Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, 36 лет. В армии с 18-ти: поступил в военно-медицинский кадетский корпус, чтобы не платить за обучение в университете. Прошел подготовку в хирургии. Интернатура в Бартсе. Закончил военно-медицинскую академию в Сандхерсте — в десятке лучших на своем курсе. Кадровый военный с хорошей репутацией, хотя начальство отмечало, что он склонен к безрассудству и постоянно рискует своей шеей, спасая сослуживцев из-под огня. Легко поднимался по карьерной лестнице, дослужился до капитанского чина в КАМК и уже был на полпути к тому, чтобы стать майором, но, будучи в четвертый раз отправлен в Афганистан, он почти сразу же пострадал в бою. Серьезная рана в левом плече. После госпиталя прожил неделю у сестры-алкоголички и переехал в хостел. Психотерапевт считает, что у него ПТСР _(Пост-Травматическое-Стрессовое-Расстройство - прим. переводчика)_ и проблемы с доверием. Кроме того, он страдает от психосоматической хромоты и перемежающегося тремора левой руки. В данный момент без работы, с мизерной суммой на банковском счете и, видимо, пытается жить на свою армейскую пенсию.

К отчету также прилагались заметки психотерапевта. Майкрофт быстро проглядел их, про себя усмехаясь. Эта женщина просто идиотка. Ей лучше снова вернуться к работе с гражданскими, ибо она не понимала того, что было известно даже Майкрофту. Солдаты не склонны раскрывать душу перед незнакомыми людьми и еще меньше желают говорить о своих чувствах. Если солдат и станет говорить по душам, то скорее с сослуживцами, с людьми, которым он может доверить свою жизнь и которые доверяют свои жизни ему. Так что, совершенно не удивительно, что Джон Ватсон не стал открываться этой женщине. Он же не гражданский с какими-то мелочными проблемами. Он — солдат, который вдоволь насмотрелся совершенно ужасающих зрелищ. К сожалению, в папке не было фотографии — тогда он мог бы вычислить гораздо больше, но досье пока было неполным.

Интересно, насколько этот Ватсон безопасен? Искалеченный на войне солдат с ПТСР... не самая стабильная личность для Шерлока. Этот человек может оказаться опаснее любого преступника, за которым когда-либо гонялся младший брат. Вдруг Шерлок какими-то своими привычками его спровоцирует, и тот на него сорвется? Майкрофт раздраженно фыркнул. Ему определенно требовалось на этого человека полное досье, чтобы оценить опасность.

— Где они сейчас? — спросил Майкрофт.

Антея что-то набрала на своем "блэкберри".

— В Брикстоне, на Лористон-Гарденз. Похоже, ваш брат только что покинул место преступления, бросив там доктора. У нас достаточно времени, чтобы отвезти вас на место встречи и забрать этого человека на выходе, — сказала она.

— У нас есть там камеры видеонаблюдения? Я хочу на него посмотреть, — сказал Майкрофт. Их машина подъехала к складу, который этим вечером был избран в качестве места встречи.

— Внутри, сэр. Там уже подготовлен ноутбук, соединенный с нужными камерами.

Майкрофт кивнул и выбрался из машины, а Антея отправилась на перехват доктора Ватсона. Это был самый безопасный из вариантов: доктор скорее расслабится в обществе красивой женщины, чем громил из службы безопасности. Плюс это даст Антее возможность оценить уровень угрозы, которую он может представлять.

Майкрофт вошел в склад и подошел к устроенному здесь пункту управления. Сел за ноутбук и быстро проглядел камеры, с которых просматривалось полицейское ограждение. У него на глазах из дома вышла хромающая фигура и подошла к Салли Донован. Обменявшись с ней парой слов, человек захромал дальше по дороге, с явным намерением поймать такси.

Майкрофт издал недовольный звук: ему никак не удавалось увидеть лицо доктора, оно постоянно находилось в тени — даже когда тот все-таки снял трубку в телефоне-автомате и тем самым оказался прямо "по курсу" камеры. Игра света скрывала черты лица, и единственное, что удавалось увидеть, это твердую линию рта, когда солдат повесил трубку и направился к выруливающей рядом машине.

Майкрофт стоял, с силой опираясь на зонтик, дабы снизить нагрузку на "плохую" ногу, и увидев выбирающегося из машины человека, внезапно порадовался, что у него есть такая подпорка. Иначе он мог бы грохнуться от шока наземь при виде того, кто три года назад спас ему жизнь.

— Прошу, — произнес он, когда доктор Ватсон, хромая, к нему приблизился.

— У меня есть телефон, — заявил солдат. — Все это было весьма ловко, но проще позвонить по телефону, — с сарказмом закончил он, останавливаясь прямо перед Майкрофтом и тем самым давая возможность как следует себя рассмотреть.

Воспользовавшись краткой паузой, Майкрофт внимательно изучил своего спасителя, капитана Джона Хэмиша Ватсона, чье лицо наконец-то связалось с именем. Он испытал неизъяснимую волну печали — доктор выглядел как безмерно уставший человек, потерявший цель в жизни. Болтающаяся одежда сообщала о сильной потере веса, под глазами залегли темные тени от бессонных ночей. Все указывало на продолжающуюся депрессию, а Майкрофт, к сожалению, уже видел подобные лица солдат — именно так они выглядели непосредственно перед тем, как покончить жизнь самоубийством, не в силах справиться с возвращением к мирной жизни.

В отличие от тех солдат, глаза капитана Ватсона смотрели внимательно и настороженно — он быстро оглядел самого Майкрофта и оценил обстановку. Но его взгляду все равно не хватало той искры жизни, которую Майкрофт видел там, в пустыне. Казалось, от этого человека осталась одна оболочка... но возможно, со временем, она снова сможет наполниться былой жизнью. Майкрофт заставил себя встряхнуться и приступил к заготовленному сценарию.

— Когда кто-то бежит от общества Шерлока Холмса, он учится осмотрительности, и вот мы здесь. Нога болит, наверное? Не стойте, — произнес он.

Доктор Ватсон ответил свирепым взглядом, и Майкрофт понял, что зря упомянул ногу. Хромота была психосоматической, и доктор знал об этом, но явно не любил, когда о ней упоминали.

— Хочу постоять.

А, значит, упрямый солдат по-прежнему еще здесь.

— Вы не особенно боитесь, — заметил Майкрофт, про себя подумав, что если этот человек не побоялся войти в логово террористов, то одного человека с зонтиком он вряд ли испугается.

— Вы не особо пугаете, — парировал Джон и оглядел его с головы до ног, явно оценивая возможную угрозу.

Майкрофт издал смешок. Он понимал, что если сделает хоть малейшее движение вперед, доктор, не задумываясь, положит его на лопатки. Кроме того, он видел, что тот крепко стоит обеими ногами на земле и больше не опирается на свою трость, да и рука у него уже не дрожит — чего сам милый доктор, кажется, даже не замечал. В его положении любой бы испугался, но не капитан Ватсон.

— Да, весьма бравый воин. "Бравый", по-моему, мягкий синоним слова "глупый", вам не кажется? Что связывает вас и Шерлока Холмса?

Этот вопрос явно сбил доктора с толку, лоб пересекли растерянные морщинки.

— Я его едва... знаю. Мы познакомились с ним… вчера.

Если бы Джон только понимал, что Шерлок уже успел к нему привязаться — он ведь не только пришел на встречу вовремя, но и пригласил с собой на место преступления, где позволил не только войти с ним в здание, но и предоставил доступ к мертвому телу. Шерлок очень ревностно относился к "своим" трупам и никого к ним не допускал, особенно когда поблизости околачивались ярдовцы.

— Вчера съехались, а сегодня уже преступление вдвоем расследуете. Видимо, завтра появится счастливое объявление в газетах, — ухмыльнулся Майкрофт, пуская "пробный шар" в тему отношений.

Джон изумленно воззрился на него, явно пытаясь понять, кто он такой и откуда все знает.

— Кто вы? — требовательно поинтересовался Джон у своего хорошо одетого оппонента.

— Заинтересованная сторона, — вот и весь ответ, который он получил.

Но солдат не готов был этим удовлетвориться — судя по тому, что он успел увидеть, Шерлок ставил своей целью раздражать людей и раскрывать преступления. Наверняка он там и сям наживал врагов. Джон впился в собеседника недобрым взглядом, в полной мере ощетинившись желанием защищать. Если этот тип вознамерился получить какую-то информацию о Шерлоке, то у него ничего не выйдет. Но прежде, чем тот об этом узнает, надо вытянуть из него побольше сведений.

— С чего вы им интересуетесь? Я полагаю, вы не друзья.

— Вы узнали его. Вы представляете, сколько у него друзей? Я ближе всего к тому типу друга, которого Шерлок Холмс способен иметь. — Печально, но правда. Брат за всю свою жизнь так и не завел ни единого друга, не считая домашнего пса. Майкрофта снова пронзила боль понимания, какой ад прошел Шерлок после его отъезда в университет, но он спокойно затолкнул эти воспоминания обратно в свою ментальную крепость.

— То есть? — усомнился солдат. В его голосе звучало подозрение и любопытство.

— Его враг, — решил ответить Майкрофт. Он ведь показал Джону только малую часть своих возможностей.

— Враг? — В голосе доктора слышалось откровенное недоверие

— В его понимании. Он, пожалуй, припишет меня к заклятым врагам. Обожает все драматизировать.

— Вы, слава Богу, выше этого, — бесстрастно парировал Джон и окинул взглядом заброшенный склад, словно говоря: "Если вы считаете, что Шерлок все драматизирует, то как вот это называется?" От такого поступка Майкрофт буквально застыл на месте.

Молчание прервал звякнувший вдруг мобильник доктора. И снова Майкрофт изумился тому, как к нему тут же потеряли интерес. Джон с каменным лицом посмотрел новое сообщение, и Холмс предположил, что оно от Шерлока, который, видимо, наконец осознал, что бросил своего дорогого доктора на месте преступления.

— Надеюсь, я не отвлекаю вас, — слегка нараспев произнес Майкрофт, тем самым пытаясь вернуть себе внимание Джона.

— Нет, не отвлекаете. Совсем, — ответил тот, сунул мобильник в карман и вновь сосредоточился на незнакомце. Интуиция подсказывала, что этот человек действительно опасен, но не собирается причинять ему вред. И судя по тону, он не планировал вредить даже Шерлоку. Когда он назвался его врагом, в голосе не слышалось никакой злобы. Никаких речей, что Шерлок ему чем-то досадил или что он за это поплатится. Кроме того, у Джона пока не требовали никакой информации и вообще ничего плохого ему не сделали.

— Вы намерены продлить знакомство с Шерлоком Холмсом? — спросил Майкрофт, не позволяя себе напрасных надежд, что этот человек собирается и впредь околачиваться рядом с его братом.

— Я могу ошибаться, но, думаю, это не ваше дело.

Майкрофт не сомневался, что Шерлок бы с этим согласился. Но даже если этот человек три года назад спас ему жизнь, это ничего не меняло в подходе Холмса. Да, он был ему благодарен, но это не значило, что он автоматически доверит этому солдату своего младшего брата.

— Но может им стать.

— Ни в коем случае, — твердо возразил Джон.

Что ж, пришло время выяснить истину. Майкрофт вынул из кармана небольшую записную книжку и для вида заглянул в нее.

— Если вы перебрались в дом номер 221B по Бейкер-стрит, я с удовольствием буду выплачивать вам определенную сумму, чтобы облегчить вашу жизнь.

— Почему? — спросил Джон, пытаясь скрыть растерянность. Откуда этот тип столько узнал, ведь он приходил смотреть квартиру только несколько часов назад. Кем бы ни был этот человек, он явно обладал властью и связями. Но Джон не собирался этому поддаваться.

Майкрофт на мгновение засомневался, стоит ли говорить то, что он запланировал, но потом все же промолвил:

— Потому что вы не богаты.

— А что я взамен...?

Холмс решил, что солдат действительно хочет играть в открытую, и ответил:

— Информацию. Ничего такого. Ничего, что вы… сочтете неприличным. Просто его затеи.

— Причина? — спросил Джон. Он желал, чтобы этот цивильно одетый тип сообщил, какие именно он хочет получить сведения, а не отделывался этими крохами полуправды. Пусть произнесет это вслух. Хотя Джон не собирался шпионить за Шерлоком ни за какую сумму.

Майкрофт выбрал честный ответ:

— Я беспокоюсь за него. Неустанно.

Джон понял, что тот говорит абсолютно искренне.

— Я тронут, — ответил он, пытаясь понять, с какой стати тот, будучи врагом Шерлока, о нем беспокоится. Что-то тут не так.

— Но я бы предпочел, чтобы о моем беспокойстве не упоминалось. У нас, что называется, сложные взаимоотношения, — признал Майкрофт. Да, их отношения с братом в последние годы стали намного лучше, но они по-прежнему были очень далеки от понятия "близкие". В этот момент внимание доктора вновь отвлек звякнувший телефон. Он прочитал новое сообщение и выпрямился, словно приняв какое-то решение.

Майкрофт задержал дыхание. Он должен, должен выяснить, по-прежнему ли Джон Ватсон тот самый человек, что три года назад спас абсолютно незнакомого человека и принял ради этого три пули в грудь. Могло ли ранение так сильно его изменить, что он сейчас примет взятку?

— Нет, — в резком ответе звучало столь откровенное осуждение, что Майкрофт понял: Джон оскорблен. Действительно, очень редкая личность. Все другие соседи Шерлока по квартире либо сразу соглашались за ним шпионить, либо отвечали Майкрофту, что немедленно съезжают, ибо это уже слишком.

— Но я не назвал цифру, — мягко возразил Майкрофт, хотя в душе был совершенно счастлив.

— Не трудитесь, — получил он весьма короткий ответ. Какое завораживающее зрелище! Усталый и измотанный войной Джон Ватсон с каждой минутой все больше превращался в капитана Джона Х. Ватсона, доктора медицины — того самого, который вытаскивал из-под орудийного огня раненых товарищей и не признавал власти "человека в костюме". Похоже, что и сам Шерлок теперь тоже попадал под протекцию капитана — Майкрофт заметил в его глазах то же самое выражение защитника, какое когда-то было обращено на него самого.

— Вы очень скоро… преданным стали, — высказал он свое наблюдение, но больше для себя, чем для доктора Ватсона.

— Нет, мне просто ваша инициатива не интересна.

Майкрофт собирался процитировать доктору заметки его психотерапевта, но потом передумал. Он чувствовал, что это может оттолкнуть бывшего солдата. Несмотря на ошибочность большинства выводов, в одном его врач явно была права. У Джона Ватсона определенно имелись проблемы с доверием, и чтение вслух ее заметок только настроило бы доктора против него. И больше того, после этого он бы уже никогда Майкрофту полностью не доверился — если, конечно, не сбежит и все же решит обитать рядом с Шерлоком. Майкрофт осознал, что хочет доверия Джона. Он все еще хотел его понять: этот человек по-прежнему оставался для него загадкой. Он хотел знать, что именно делало Джона Ватсона таким, каким он был.

Но Майкрофт лишь пристально всмотрелся в лицо доктора.

— Я думаю, вас предупредили, что лучше от него держаться подальше. Но по вашей левой руке вижу, что этого не будет.

— Что-что? — требовательно переспросил Джон. Он инстинктивно сжал руку в кулак и напряженно посмотрел на незнакомца в костюме.

— Поднимите, — последовал мягкий ответ, и Джон посмотрел на свою руку. Он поднял ладонь к плечу и напрягся, когда незнакомец к ней потянулся.

Последовал резкий ответ "Не трогать!", и будь Майкрофт поробее, он бы убрал руку, создавая между ними дистанцию. Но Майкрофту робость была не свойственна. Он спокойно посмотрел доктору в лицо и снова потянулся к его руке. Джон с явным нежеланием опустил руку и позволил Майкрофту взять ее в ладони. Рука доктора ничуть не дрожала, под кожей успокаивающе ровно бился слегка учащенный пульс, и Майкрофт на секунду застыл, завороженный этим ощущением.

Именно эта рука вытаскивала его из плена талибов, перевязывала раны и подтверждала все его мысли и выводы о таинственном докторе. Мозолистая, чуть сухая ладонь, твердые мышцы, хотя и заметно напряженные от чужого прикосновения, все еще темная от загара кожа.

— Феноменально. Норма, — выдохнул Майкрофт.

— Что именно? — спросил Джон.

— Большинство людей бродит по городу и видит лишь… улицы, магазины, машины. Гуляя с Шерлоком Холмсом, вы видите поле боя. Вы ведь уже его видели, правда? — задумчиво проговорил Майкрофт. Этот человек действительно не принадлежал к когорте аквариумных рыбок, он был иным, и эта встреча только сильнее укрепила Майкрофта в его внутреннем убеждении, что Джон Ватсон — человек уникальный. Просто феноменально.

— Что с моей рукой? — настойчиво переспросил Джон, и Майкрофт осознал, что тот боится. Боится, что с его рукой еще что-то не так, помимо уже имеющегося повреждения нервов в результате ранения. Он быстро постарался его успокоить.

— Перемежающийся тремор левой руки. Ваш врач считает это посттравматическим синдромом, вас якобы преследуют воспоминания о военной службе. Но посмотрите. Сейчас вы напряжены, но рука у вас ничуть не дрожит, — Майкрофт сделал паузу. — Война не преследует вас, доктор Ватсон. Вам не хватает ее, — закончил он и спокойно выпустил руку Джона. Затем он развернулся и зашагал в противоположную сторону, чтобы дать доктору возможность придти в себя.

— С возвращением! — мягко добавил он на ходу, одновременно набирая Антее смс с указанием отвезти Джона Ватсона, куда он пожелает. Скрывшись в тени склада, он развернулся и стал наблюдать, как Ватсон по приглашению Антеи вновь садится в машину. Майкрофт испытал сильное желание последовать за ними. Интересно, вернется ли доктор в квартиру Шерлока? Мобильник звякнул, возвещая о приходе смс.

_Попросил отвезти его обратно на Бейкер-стрит, но перед этим сделать остановку у хостела, чтобы что-то забрать._

Машина тронулась с места, а Майкрофт только и мог, что в изумлении покачать головой. Он три года пытался отыскать этого солдата, а младший брат просто взял и на него наткнулся.


	7. Глава 7

Майкрофт откинулся на спинку стула, слушая, что происходит на Бейкер-стрит, по единственному "жучку", который Шерлок пока не обнаружил в своей квартире.

— _Серьезно? Это он-то наркоман? Вы вообще его знаете?_

Поразительно, как Джон защищает его брата. Пусть даже сейчас он неправ, но он перечит Скотланд-Ярду ради практически незнакомого ему человека.

Майкрофт невольно вздрогнул, когда помертвевший голос Джона ответил Шерлоку, что ему нет нужды представлять, что он скажет в последние мгновения жизни. Всю квартиру наполнила звенящая тишина и, судя по молчанию брата, это потрясло даже его.

Майкрофту вспомнились прочитанные отчеты. Учитывая, насколько было серьезным ранение, удивительно, что Джон вообще стоял перед ними живым. Шерлок, казалось, осознал свою ошибку: он больше не произнес ни слова на эту тему и снова принялся собирать кусочки "пазла". Дальше Майкрофт услышал восклицание Шерлока, что умершая женщина была умнее всех в комнате, а потом не сдержал смешка, когда брат отпустил язвительный комментарий на тему интеллекта Андерсона. А ведь если бы последний сумел отодвинуть в сторону свою неприязнь к Шерлоку, то был бы не таким плохим специалистом.

Дальше часть разговора Майкрофту пришлось пропустить, ибо кто-то из ярдовцев закрыл собой микрофон.

— _Шерлок уехал на такси. Почему он так поступил? — _спросил Джон.

— _Кто знает. Это же Шерлок Холмс, — _ответил Лестрейд, и Майкрофт различил в его голосе раздражение.

— _Но вы все равно его терпите. Почему__?_ _— _с любопытством спросил доктор.

— _От безысходности, вот почему. Шерлок Холмс — великий человек, и я думаю, что однажды, при большом везении, он станет и хорошим__, — _ответил Лестрейд.

Последние ярдовцы покинули квартиру, и наступила полная тишина. Майкрофт про себя выругался, жалея, что прослушка лишь звуковая и нет видео: невозможно понять, что именно увидел Шерлок и по какому следу умчался. Он уже собирался отключить запись, как вдруг услышал звякнувшее уведомление ноутбука.

— _О Боже, — _пробежал по колонкам выдох Джона, а за ним — удаляющийся топот бегущих ног. У Майкрофта внутри что-то внезапно щелкнуло. Таксист, кэбби — вот кто серийный убийца, а Шерлок только что с ним уехал.

— Активируйте датчик Шерлока! Я хочу знать, где мой брат! Немедленно! — проревел Майкрофт, врываясь в свою машину. Чип слежения, установленный с согласия Шерлока в его телефон, быстро активировали, и скоро Майкрофт с гулко стучащим сердцем уже мчался на скорости через весь Лондон. Он боялся, что уже опоздал. Опоздал спасти брата

Антея подняла взгляд от своего телефона, ее лицо побледнело.

— Сэр, на место прибыли ярдовцы, они сообщают, что нашли тело.

Все вокруг замедлилось, весь мир словно застыл — поднял голову самый ужасный страх Майкрофта: страх, что он не успеет спасти Шерлока. Сердце в груди превратилось в лед. Неужели ему не удалось сдержать данное себе обещание? Неужели настал день, когда ему все-таки придется позвонить мамуле и сообщить, что Шерлок мертв?

— Сэр, это таксист. Сообщают, что жертва — таксист, погибший от огнестрельной раны. С Шерлоком все в порядке.

Майкрофт издал вздох облегчения и слегка успокоился, но не настолько, чтобы приказать водителю снизить скорость. Машина остановилась на некотором расстоянии от вспыхивающих сине-белых "мигалок". Майкрофт выбрался из салона и оставшуюся часть пути прошел пешком.

Он болтался вокруг места преступления и, пытаясь изображать из себя полную незаинтересованность, сверлил взглядом дверь колледжа, желая своими глазами убедиться, что с его братом все хорошо. Он ринулся в машину в ту же секунду, когда понял, что Шерлок сел в такси с серийным убийцей, но подъезжая к месту событий, уже получил сообщение, что найденная там жертва мертва. В те несколько минут, когда он думал, что погиб брат, у него буквально остановилось сердце. Потом он узнал, что жертва — таксист, и стрелявший в него не найден. Но снова вдохнуть он смог только, когда в дверях появился Шерлок, которого сразу усадили на ступеньки у задней двери "скорой". Брат выглядел привычно раздраженным, ибо сколько бы он ни срывал с себя это ужасное оранжевое одеяло, оно быстро водворялось на место.

Майкрофт позволил себе слабо улыбнуться. Он испытал безмерное облегчение при виде живого и здорового Шерлока. Однако сразу же возникал тревожный вопрос: кто убил таксиста? Спасли ли эти люди Шерлока или, напротив, именно он был их настоящей целью, а таксист просто стоял на пути?

Перед мысленным взором старшего Холмса замаячила черная тень того, кто наводил ужас на весь преступный мир Лондона. Они с Антеей уже не раз замечали следы "паука" в тех последних делах Шерлока, которые были интересны ровно настолько, чтобы побудить того заняться расследованием. Майкрофта беспокоило, что этот человек отчего-то очень интересуется его младшим братом. Не он ли стоял за выпущенной в таксиста пулей? Глаза Майкрофта заскользили по собравшимся на вой полицейских сирен зевакам, пытаясь отыскать того, кто бы показался чужеродным, и застыли на спокойной и неподвижной на фоне мельтешащих ярдовцев фигуре доктора Джона Ватсона. Судя по расслабленной позе, его ничуть не беспокоило, что Шерлок только что едва не погиб. Внутри у Майкрофта все сжалось. Неужели эту часть души доктора украла война? Доктора, который так волновался за одного своего пациента, что был готов умереть ради мизерного шанса спасти ему жизнь.

Майкрофт быстро перевел взгляд на брата и увидел, что к Шерлоку подошел Лестрейд. И разговор пошел как раз о стрелке. Майкрофт к нему прислушался.

Шерлок сидел на ступеньках "скорой", завернутый в чудовищное оранжевое одеяло, которое на него упорно накидывали, сколько бы раз он ни срывал. Детектив опустил взгляд на свои руки, лежащие на коленях, и нахмурился: пальцы едва заметно дрожали. Но с какой стати? Он знал, что выбрал пилюлю правильно, а значит, для него не было никакой опасности. Кроме того, он понимал, что если бы стрелявший хотел его убить, он был бы мертв. И он совершенно определенно не сражался с шоком — для этого его мозг слишком умен. Нет, это просто остатки адреналина после пережитого выстрела. Шерлок длинно выдохнул при виде приближающегося Лестрейда. И ему снова набросили на плечи одеяло.

— Почему мне одеяло всучили? Зачем меня вечно укутывают?

— У вас шок.

— Откуда шок?

— Ладно, кое-кто хочет вас сфотографировать, — засмеялся Лестрейд.

Шерлок закатил глаза и отключился от дальнейших речей инспектора. Из задумчивости его вывел вопрос о личности таинственного стрелка, и он начал озвучивать уже имевшиеся у него дедуктивные выводы.

— Извлеченная из стены пуля была выпущена из пистолета. Смертельный выстрел из такого оружия, с такого расстояния должен был сделать не просто снайпер. Боец...

И Майкрофт понял. Понял еще до того, как брат сумел установить связь. Он понял, отчего Джон так спокоен — доктор знал, что Шерлок в порядке, потому что он сам и застрелил кэбмена. И теперь Майкрофту оставалось лишь наблюдать, как брат соединяет точки.

— ... у которого не дрожат руки. Значит, он явно привык к насилию. Он выстрелил только при опасности — он строгих моральных принципов. Вам нужен парень, побывавший на военной службе... — взгляд Шерлока скользнул по толпе и зацепился за неприметного Джона Ватсона. И в тот же момент детектив понял, что этот человек только что спас ему жизнь. Он встретился с ним взглядом. Синие глаза Джона отражали спокойствие и облегчение, когда он по-докторски оглядел Шерлока с головы до ног, словно желая убедиться, что тот действительно не пострадал.

На глазах Майкрофта Шерлок отмахнулся от инспектора и направился к Джону. И, к изумлению старшего Холмса, они оба вдруг захихикали и пошли прочь. Они бы и ушли, если бы Джон не заметил случайно самого Майкрофта.

— Шерлок, это — он! — воскликнул Джон. — Человек, который меня похитил!

— Его-то я хорошо знаю, — бросил в ответ Шерлок и направился прямо к брату.

— Шерлок, — поздоровался Майкрофт. — Итак, еще одно преступление раскрыто. Поднимает патриотический дух. Но у тебя ведь, как всегда, другая мотивация, да?

— Ну что ты приехал? — требовательно поинтересовался Шерлок, хотя с первого взгляда понял, что брат за него волнуется.

— Как всегда, я беспокоюсь за тебя, — честно ответил Майкрофт, позволяя своим чувствам слегка проявиться в голосе.

Шерлок от неожиданности моргнул и стрельнул в брата взглядом, заверяя, что с ним все в порядке. Но для вида все же отпустил саркастическое замечание.

— Я наслышан о твоем "беспокойстве", — он на мгновение перевел взгляд на Джона и потом, прищурившись, вновь посмотрел на брата.

Майкрофт вздернул подбородок. Может, Шерлоку это и не по нраву, но он все равно будет проверять всех, кто так или иначе с ним сходится.

— Ты вечно агрессивен. Тебе не приходило в голову, что мы на одной стороне?

— Может, ты удивишься, но нет, — выплюнул Шерлок. Да, дело оказалось опасным, но это не повод объединяться с Майкрофтом только лишь потому, что тот за него переживает.

— У нас больше общего, чем ты себе рисуешь. Наша жалкая вражда — чистое ребячество. Только мучает народ. И ты знаешь, как это все удручает мамочку, — Майкрофт знал, поднимать тему мамочкиного беспокойства — это удар ниже пояса, но ему было любопытно, как воспримет эту информацию доктор Ватсон. Совершенно очевидно, что тот до сих пор не знает, кто такой Майкрофт.

— Я виноват? Я? Не из-за меня ее печали, Майкрофт!

— Минутку-минутку, постойте... Мамочка? Что за мамочка? — растерянно спросил Джон.

— Мама. Наша мама. Это мой брат, Майкрофт, — ответил Шерлок.

— Он — ваш брат? — потрясенно переспросил Джон. Хотя теперь, глядя на них обоих, он видел определенное сходство. Кроме того, это объясняло странное, свербящее чувство, что он уже раньше встречал Майкрофта.

— Конечно, мой брат, — бросил Шерлок. То, что им выпало несчастье быть родственниками, очевидно любому, у кого есть глаза. Его заметно разочаровало, что Джон не сообразил раньше.

— То есть он не... — начал было Джон, но осекся, внезапно ощутив себя идиотом за свои предыдущие подозрения.

— "Он не" что? — поинтересовался Шерлок, любопытствуя, какое впечатление произвел его брат на доктора.

Джон приободрился и честно ответил:

— Я не знаю. Не возглавляет банду?

Шерлок улыбнулся, но не рискнул назвать Джона идиотом за подобное предположение. Кроме того, брат ежедневно совершал преступления, нелегально прослушивая квартиру на Бейкер-стрит.

— Что-то вроде этого.

Майкрофт вздохнул,

— Боже сохрани! Я занимаю скромное положение в британском правительстве.

— Он сам правительство, когда он не обременен обязанностями Секретной службы или ЦРУ на внештатной основе, — внес коррективы Шерлок, и Майкрофт, нахмурившись, на него глянул. Нечего произносить такие вещи вслух; никогда не знаешь, кто слушает. — Доброго вечера, Майкрофт. Подожди с войной. В пробках трудновато до дома добираться, — выдал завершающий залп Шерлок и повел Джона прочь. Последний, однако, удивил Майкрофта: оглянулся и на прощание кивнул старшему Холмсу.

Майкрофт смотрел вслед уходящей парочке и какой-то частью разума не мог поверить случившемуся повороту событий. Этот неприметный парень со своими свитерами и невинным видом спас Шерлока от пули, точно так же, как когда-то спас Майкрофта. Он в одиночку спас всю семью Холмсов и даже не знал об этом.

Обернувшись, Майкрофт без удивления заметил, что к нему направляется Грэг. С тех пор, как они объединились, чтобы защищать Шерлока от самого себя, между ними возникло хорошее взаимопонимание. Майкрофт очень уважал этого человека за то, что тот мог задвинуть в сторону свою гордость и обратиться к Шерлоку за помощью. И он понимал, что стоит инспектору узнать о новом пополнении в жизни брата, как тот сразу отправиться к нему.

— Вижу, у вас, как всегда, все под контролем. Снова разыграли этот трюк с телефоном или просто послали кого-то на перехват, когда он будет проходить мимо? — слегка шутливо поинтересовался Лестрейд. За последние годы в Скотланд-Ярде перебывало немалое количество людей с заявлениями, что их похитил человек в костюме, который предлагал им деньги в обмен на информацию о Шерлоке Холмсе. И по странному совпадению, все следы этих заявлений спустя несколько часов таинственно исчезали. Лестрейд давно бросил все попытки выяснить, как Майкрофту удавалось так быстро об этом узнавать и удалять заявления из полицейской базы.

— Совершенно верно, — в тон ответил Майкрофт, постукивая зонтиком о землю и не потрудившись ответить на вопрос, который не нуждался в ответе.

— Судя по тому, что они ушли вместе, могу предположить, что мы не в последний раз видим этого доктора Ватсона? — попытался подъехать с другой стороны Лестрейд.

— Вероятно, это может показать только время, инспектор, — ответил Майкрофт. — Зависит от того, насколько сей доктор захочет терпеть моего брата.

— Постойте, вы что же, готовы это допустить? Вы доверите ему околачиваться рядом с Шерлоком? — скептически поинтересовался Грэг.

Майкрофт только посмотрел на него. Он не мог выдать, что доверяет Джону. Что однажды он доверил этому человеку свою жизнь и теперь доверяет самое важное, что в ней есть — своего младшего брата. Но он не мог сообщить этого Лестрейду, ибо тогда бы пришлось объяснять, почему он ему доверяет, а он не хотел делиться с кем-то этой историей, пока Джон не вспомнит и они не обсудят это лицом к лицу.

Лестрейд вздохнул.

— Глупый вопрос. Разумеется, мне не стоит удивляться, что вы кому-то доверяете.

Майкрофт кивнул, радуясь, что не приходится опять лгать инспектору. Пусть сам делает выводы, какие хочет. Лестрейд жестко посмотрел на него.

— Мы оба знаем, что этот человек, доктор Ватсон, не далее чем десять минут назад, застрелил таксиста! Вы позволили уйти с вашим братом убийце.

Майкрофт приятно удивился, что детектив-инспектор так быстро все вычислил; все-таки он не был настолько туп, как считал Шерлок. И из-за Шерлока же Грегори Лестрейда незаслуженно недооценивали. Хотя не то, чтобы его дорогой брат об этом помнил.

— В таком случае, инспектор, что ж вы его не арестовали?

Лестрейд вздохнул и потер лицо рукой.

— Потому что он провел лишь один день с Шерлоком, и тот стал совершенно другим человеком, намного лучшим. И кроме того, я отлично представляю, почему Ватсон его застрелил — чтобы спасти вашего идиота-брата от какой-то его глупости. Плюс у меня есть чувство, что я не смогу найти никаких улик, связывающих его с выстрелом. Вытащенная из стены пуля слишком повреждена, чтобы ее можно было с чем-то сравнивать и, зная Шерлока, я уверен: он сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы замять расследование.

— Похоже, что так, инспектор. Но в остальном, будьте уверены, я буду внимательно за ними приглядывать, — искренне ответил Майкрофт. Лестрейда, тем временем, куда-то позвали, и его место заняла Антея.

— Сэр, мы едем? — спросила она.

Майкрофт посмотрел на нее и потом перевел взгляд в направлении удаляющегося брата и его спутника.

— Интересный это парень, военный. Он может прославить моего брата, а может... напротив, испортить. Жизнь покажет. А вы пока обновите статус наблюдения. Степень 3 — активная, — приказал он.

— Простите, сэр, вы не сказали, чей статус, — Антея посмотрела на Майкрофта.

— Шерлока Холмса и доктора Ватсона, — ответил тот. — Досье готово?

— К нашему возвращению оно будет на вашем столе, сэр.

Майкрофт кивнул.

— Отправьте кого-нибудь из наших агентов проследить за ярдовцами. Сообщите, если на доктора Ватсона лягут какие-либо подозрения. Кроме того, я хочу, чтобы меня информировали, когда Шерлок вернется на Бейкер-стрит. Больше ничего мы сегодня сделать не сможем.

Антея допечатала сообщение на своем "блэкберри" и последовала к машине вслед за Майкрофтом: тот дал указания отвезти его в офис.

Вторая переданная ему папка была значительно толще первой, в ней заключалась история всей жизни Джона Х. Ватсона. Майкрофт заколебался, не решаясь ее открыть. В груди всколыхнулось странное чувство, которое он, впрочем, быстро опознал: вина. Но он должен, должен узнать, как вообще мог возникнуть такой человек как доктор Ватсон.

Он открыл досье. Сверху лежало свидетельство о рождении. Джон Хэмиш Ватсон родился 31 марта 1971 года у Джонатона и Марты Ватсон, вес 5 фунтов 8 унций (_2,49 кг - прим. переводчика_), почти на четыре недели раньше срока. Судя по записям, врачи не верили, что он выживет. Но Джон выкарабкался, невзирая на все прогнозы. Следующие страницы заполняли записи врачей за первые годы его жизни. Все казалось обычным, пока Майкрофт не пригляделся к некоторым записям, которые показались ему подозрительными, и не увидел, что все они из других больниц. Эти страницы заполняли записи о сломанных костях и обширных ушибах.

Майкрофт испытал неожиданный прилив гнева. Собранные вместе, врачебные отчеты о травмах маленького мальчика рассказывали долгую историю жестокого обращения, избиений пьяным отцом. Похоже, что покойный мистер Ватсон вымещал свое недовольство окружающей жизнью на сыне, но никогда не поднимал руку на дочь. Стрессовым катализатором, запустившим насилие, видимо, стала смерть миссис Ватсон. Она умерла, когда Джону было шесть. И несмотря на все это, тот учился в своей гимназии в Челмсфорде на отлично. Учителя часто отмечали, что он тихий, вежливый мальчик, который всегда готов помочь одноклассникам.

В 17 лет он поступил в медицинскую школу и одновременно в Королевский армейский медицинский корпус, с тем чтобы армия оплатила его обучение. Взамен, после завершения учебы, он обязывался подписать с армией семилетний контракт. Далее Джон поступил в лондонский Королевский колледж, где получил степень бакалавра медицинских наук, а так же бакалавра по медицине и хирургии. Прошел интернатуру в Бартсе и закончил лондонский Университет со степенью.

1995 — 1997: Последипломное обучение в КАМКе с практикой, как минимум, в 6 госпиталях, в основном в Англии, Германии и на других базах НАТО. Пошел короткий обязательный курс для нестроевого персонала в Сандхерсте.

1997 — 1999: Работая на разных военных базах, специализировался как врач общей практики КАМКа. До 2002 работал офицером-медиком КАМКа на военных базах, в том числе какое-то время в Сьерра-Леоне, и дослужился до чина майора.

В 2002 вновь причислен к армии уже солдатом, прошел 44-недельный офицерский курс в Королевской военно-медицинской академии в Сандхерсте и выпустился боевым офицером в ранге второго лейтенанта. Вышестоящие офицеры отмечали его успехи в меткой стрельбе.

В 2002 — 2009 годах Джон служил на передовой в Пятом Нортамберлендском стрелковом полку, несколько раз отправлялся за рубеж в Ирак и Афганистан и принимал участие в миротворческой операции "Коралл" в Конго. За 7 лет боевой службы он заработал два повышения, став капитаном, и вскоре должен был получить чин майора. Ветеран Гильменда и Кандагара. В 2009 он был комиссован и отправлен домой после ранения снайперской пулей, когда пытался спасти своего рядового. К несчастью, пуля пробила его плечо навылет и убила солдата, которого он пытался спасти. Товарищи перевязали своего капитана, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, и с их помощью он дожил до прибытия медицинского вертолета.

В досье так же находились записи докторов, отчеты медсестер и фотографии ран Джона до и после операции, которые выглядели, мягко говоря, непривлекательно. Пуля рассекла пополам мышцы и нервы и раздробила лопатку. По пути в госпиталь у него дважды была клиническая смерть, потом, несмотря на все усилия врачей, развилась инфекция, и в довершение всего он еще подхватил малярию. Сгорая от жестокой лихорадки, Джон впал в кому. Врачи были уверены, что он не выживет, и очень удивились, когда он все-таки пошел на поправку. На фотографиях после выхода из комы Джон был практически неузнаваем. Инфекция почти уничтожила его тело, оставив очень худым и слабым. Восстанавливаясь после ранения и болезни, он несколько месяцев проходил физиотерапевтическую реабилитацию. Просмотрев финансовые отчеты, Майкрофт обнаружил причину, вынудившую доброго доктора подыскивать себе соседа. Армия лишь частично оплатила его лечение, а остальное пришлось заплатить Джону из своих сбережений. Да, армия оплачивала ему хостел и терапию, но Майкрофт пришел к тому же выводу, что и сам Джон. Он не мог жить в Лондоне на одну армейскую пенсию.

Майкрофт перевернул страницу. Список наград и почестей, полученных доктором Ватсоном за его военную карьеру. Майкрофта не удивило, что Джон был удостоен высоких наград, но он подозревал, что доктор получил значительно меньше, чем заслуживал. В его военном досье было необычно большое количество увольнений и командировок на медицинские конференции. Майкрофт проверил день своего спасения и обнаружил, что он как раз совпадает с одним из таких увольнений. Сколько же миссий тот исполнил, зная, что за них не будет никакого признания? Понимала ли вообще британская армия, сколько отдал своей стране Джон, или правительству это было неинтересно? Перед Майкрофтом лежало официальное досье Джона, и там ничего об этом не говорилось. Вероятно, все полностью знал только сам доктор. Но даже если Майкрофт лишь намекнет, что ему известно: Джон не был простым солдатом, тот наверняка захочет узнать, откуда он это знает. Ибо у Майкрофта не было никакой возможности узнать то, что даже не упоминалось в его официальном досье.

Он осторожно закрыл папку и отодвинул ее, мысленно укладывая эту информацию в свою "крепость разума". Каждый слой добавлял все больше красок портрету этого человека.

В кабинет зашла Антея и обнаружила, что Майкрофт сидит, откинувшись в кресле — в точно таком же положении они часто заставали Шерлока — и перед ним на столе досье Джона Ватсона.

Антея с беспокойством посмотрела на босса; она еще ни разу не видела, чтобы он вел себя таким образом. Под ее взглядом он открыл глаза и выпрямился.

— Сэр, почему вы так интересуетесь этим доктором Ватсоном? — негромко спросила Антея. Она совершенно не понимала, почему он так спокойно отнесся к присутствию этого человека рядом со своим драгоценным младшим братом. Человека, которого они еще толком даже не проверили. Который не далее, чем двадцать минут назад, убил таксиста и, судя по виду, даже не волновался по этому поводу.

— Помнишь, как меня похитили в Афганистане? — спросил Майкрофт, поворачиваясь вместе с креслом и устремляя взгляд в окно, в ночную темень. Они оба знали, что она помнит. Такие вещи невозможно забыть.

— Да, — тихо ответила Антея. Она закрыла глаза и, словно наяву, увидела, как заносят в вертолет избитое тело ее босса.

— Я никогда не рассказывал, но там был один человек, который спас меня из пещер. Он даже не знал, кто я такой, — мягко проговорил Майкрофт. — Он вытащил меня из лап похитителей, приняв в грудь три пули. Его спас только бронежилет. Он пронес меня на руках через пустыню к ожидавшему его отряду, и только его товарищи уже поняли, что я важная персона. А этот человек отказывался признавать, что сделал что-то особенное. Он твердо верил, что любой сделал бы на его месте то же самое.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Думаю, ты не хуже меня помнишь, что все наши усилия отыскать тот отряд оказались безуспешны. Я был вынужден прекратить поиски человека, который спас мне жизнь. Но, похоже, у судьбы были другие планы на этот счет. Когда мой брат наконец нашел подходящего себе человека, им оказался тот, кого я так долго искал — капитан Джон Х. Ватсон, который вошел в пещеру к террористам лишь для того, чтобы спасти того, кого он даже не знал. Человек, который в первые же сутки знакомства с моим братом изменил Шерлока к лучшему и ради его безопасности убил человека. Вот почему я поступаю сейчас иначе. Однажды я уже доверил этому человеку вытаскивать меня из пустыни и могу честно сказать: да, я доверяю ему приглядывать за Шерлоком. Джон Ватсон — благородный человек, и он уже привязался к моему брату. Я твердо верю, он сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы Шерлок был в безопасности.

Антею потрясла эта информация. Теперь она понимала, почему он так странно себя вел. Внезапно она устыдилась своего поведения с доктором на месте преступления. Особенно еще и потому что ей припомнился его взгляд, когда она притворилась, что не помнит его имени, и от него отмахнулась — взгляд смирившегося со своей участью человека. Он как будто привык, что люди сразу забывают о его существовании, ведь он уже не капитан Ватсон, который внушал всем вокруг уважение. Он стал незаметным, незапоминающимся человеком и, вспоминая его глаза, Антея подумала, что Джон Ватсон об этом знает.

Она удивленно моргнула, когда пальцы Майкрофта сомкнулись на ее запястье. Тот привлек ее, усадил к себе на колени, обнял обеими руками и крепко прижал к себе. Это шло вразрез с теми правилами, которые они, начав год назад встречаться, сами себе установили, чтобы не смешивать личные и деловые отношения. Правила, помогавшие их взаимно небезопасной жизни. Правила, которые до сего момента неукоснительно соблюдались. И все-таки Майкрофт их нарушил, желая ее утешить.

— Он — единственная причина, почему мы сейчас можем быть вместе, — прошептала она. — А я обращалась с ним так, словно он даже не стоит моего взгляда. И что еще хуже, он вел себя так, словно не ждал иного.

Майкрофт прижал ее к себе еще сильнее.

— Элизабет, ты не знала, — прошептал он, называя ее настоящим именем. — Ты не могла знать, я ведь тебе никогда этого не рассказывал.

Антея медленно кивнула куда-то ему в грудь и какое-то время просто впитывала его утешение. Потом Майкрофт нежно поцеловал ее в макушку и снял со своих коленей.

— Мы поговорим об этом завтра, а сейчас пора отправляться домой. Сегодня был длинный день.

Антея позволила Майкрофту увести ее из офиса. Уютно прижимаясь к своему боссу в уединении салона машины, она пообещала себе, что принесет Джону Ватсону свои извинения и больше никогда не станет притворяться, что не помнит его имени.

**От автора**

Ретроспектива обучения и военной карьеры Джона — работа bakerstreetgirl и использовалась с ее разрешения. Если хотите почитать хорошую историю о военном прошлом Джона Ватсона, прочтите ее работу "The Bravery of the Soldier".


End file.
